Sendam
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Nino x Jean


**ACCA****:**** ku****-13 Kansatsu-ka (c) Natsume Ono **

**.**

_Out of character, romance_

Nino x Jean Otus

.

.

"Jenderal Mauver lagi?"

Gelas bir lain disodorkan, terselipi kekeh geli yang sarat cemburu. Jean terlalu mabuk untuk sekadar paham; pikirnya, biarlah Nino menemani sosok yang tengah patah hati, membantunya lupa dengan minum-minum sampai pagi.

Pria bersurai biru itu melepas kacamata. Jean belum bicara apa-apa, netra berkelopak sayunya menatap Nino datar.

Si biru menarik napas, "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Minum –_hik, _sampai pagi."

"Jika kau memang kuasa."

"Aku kuasa!"

Di seantereo kantor pusat ACCA, Jenderal Mauver dan Pimpinan Grossular dikabarkan tengah kasmaran. Sudah tentu para pegawai perempuan akan menilai betapa pantas mereka untuk bersanding, meninggalkan sosok Jean Otus yang menghirup nikotin dan kesakitan batin. Lotta menelepon Nino pukul tiga sore tadi, bertanya kenapa kakak lelakinya itu nampak kurang bernyawa dan pulang lebih awal. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman _pangeran _tersembunyi Dowa itu, Nino menghubungi Knot. Memastikan apakah ada suatu masalah atau peristiwa kurang menyenangkan yang terjadi disana. Knot berkata bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya ada kabar _panas _tentang pasangan petinggi ACCA yang meresmikan hubungan mereka lewat ikatan pertunangan. Nino menarik napas. _Pantas. _

Ketertarikan luar biasa Jean terhadap Jenderal Mauver sudah menjadi konsumsi biasa bagi Nino. Pangeran manisnya itu tidak jarang mengeluh tentang perasaannya yang tak terbalas, tentang betapa menyebalkannya dirinya ketika jatuh pada pesona wanita tangguh itu, dan masih lain-lain. Nino seperti biasa setia mendengar, atau terkekeh dan berkomentar. Meskipun miris, setidaknya fotografer itu bisa memangku tubuh ringkih itu di punggungnya, menghirup dan mencium napasnya dekat-dekat.

"Aku menyerah." kata Jean tiba-tiba.

Nino tersenyum lebar, dua alis terangkat komikal.

"_Hoho, _lihatlah pangeran kecil yang putus asa. Wanita bukan dia seorang, Jean."

Iris biru berlian itu bergulir menatapnya. Wajahnya merah dan panas, sedikit berkeringat.

"Bisakah kau membawaku pulang?"

"Tidak ingin minum lagi?"

"Tidak."

Jean berdiri dan memakai mantel kerjanya. Jika biasanya pemuda itu akan menyalakan rokok seusai minum-minum, maka hari ini lain lagi. Kotak tempat batang nikotin itu tersimpan dimasukkan kedalam saku mantel. Ia berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai dan pelan, tidak meninggalkan uang tagihan. Nino tertawa. Sepertinya ia yang harus membayar.

"Ingin kuberi tumpangan?"

Nino menawarkan dengan ulas senyum lebar, kepala sedikit menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajah pada Jean. Yang ditawari diam sebentar, netra melirik-lirik tidak fokus tanda kebingungan.

"Boleh."

Tubuh ringkih itu ia pangku di belakang, terasa lebih ringan dari terakhir kali ia memikulnya. Jean membenamkan wajah pada pundak, napasnya benar-benar terasa susah dan berat. Nino menatap lurus kearah jalanan, berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Meskipun beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka, keduanya tidak ada yang menggagas. Nino menarik napas, kepala menengadah menatap langit malam tak berbintang.

"Keluarkan saja." kata Nino.

Tidak berselang lama, tubuh di pangkuannya itu bergetar. Sepuluh jemari pucat mencengkeram pundaknya kuat, isakan Jean terdengar jelas. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya. Nino tidak percaya bahwa problema cinta bisa sebegitu kuat hingga mampu merobohkan dinding emosi yang Jean tutup-tutupi sekian lama. Meskipun ia sendiri mengalami hal serupa; seringkali merasa gila karena sadar si pemuda takkan pernah _merasakan _cintanya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Jean berbisik, menarik napas panjang, menatap Nino dari sudut mata. Langkah penggendongnya itu terhenti, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

"?"

"Bawa aku ke tempatmu."

". . . Lotta?"

"Dia menginap di kerajaan."

Mereka bersitatap dan mengadu napas cukup lama, sampai Nino terkekeh dan melanjutkan langkah.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi menyapa, Jean menemukan tubuhnya terbaring di kasur miliknya; di ruangan miliknya, di apartemen miliknya.

Pemuda itu tidak ingat apa-apa kemarin. Selain bahwa ia mengadu tengah patah hati pada Nino, kemudian minum-minum, lalu setelahnya . . terasa kabur. Ketika Lotta mengetuk pintu kamar kemudian masuk dengan senampan sarapan, Jean bangun dan bersandar pada bantal. Pemilik kelopak sayu itu memegangi kepala, dengan sakit batin yang masih terasa.

"_Mou, _inilah akibatnya kalau kau minum terlalu banyak!"

"Bukankah kau menginap di kerajaan?"

Satu-satunya keluarga Jean itu memberesi pakaian Jean yang acak-acakan, membuat pemilik pakaian itu sendiri kebingungan. Seketika ia melihat kebawah, lebih terkejut bahwa ia berpakaian piyama lengkap. Tubuhnya juga harum sabun mandi. Bukan harum keringat dan bir.

"Nino meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyuruhku pulang. Dia ada pekerjaan, katanya."

Netra sewarna biru berlian itu mengikuti gerak-gerik adiknya, dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut berusaha mengingat apa yang terlupa. Jean menurunkan selimutnya sebatas lutut, "Apa kau yang mengganti bajuku?"

Lotta menegakkan badan, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Tidak. Saat aku pulang, nii-chan sudah tidur dan Nino bersiap-siap pergi."

_Itu berarti Nino yang mengganti pakaiannya. Juga . . memandikannya?_

Jean turun dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Putra sulung Otus itu membasuh wajah, menarik napas berkali-kali. Pandangannya masih belum jernih benar, masih sedikit buram dan tidak fokus. Ketika ia meraih handuk dan berkaca pada cermin di depannya, sebuah ruam merah kecil yang terbubuh pada leher mengagetkannya. Jean mendekatkan diri pada cermin, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata. Dengan ragu ia menyentuh ruam merah itu, terasa sedikit hangat juga perih.

Lotta tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu menaruh pakaian kotor Jean di keranjang cucian.

"Ah! Apa _itu _dari Nino?"

Jean menoleh bingung. _Itu?_

Wajah Lotta memerah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedekat itu! Sebelum pergi, Nino sempat menciummu dan berkata _oyasumi_. Aah betapa manisnya!"

Iris Jean menyempit, bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Lotta terkikik pelan, matanya melirik genit pada sang kakak.

"Jangan lupa bilang terima kasih pada Nino, _nii-chan_."

Jean beringsut duduk dan menutup muka. Pemuda itu _blushing _hebat dan bergetar. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Danke, Tch__üß!_

_Ore _


End file.
